THE LAB PARTNER
by 30secondfics
Summary: [CROSSOVER]: A short story of a flashback to 1996, when soon-to-be Dr. Maura Isles and Dr. Arizona Robbins have a short-lived college fling. [A/N]: One-shot prompt on 30secondfics.tumblr


DISCLAIMER: All copyrighted material belongs to their respective owners. This is a work of fiction. This is not for profit. No infringement intended.

~author's note~ I don't usually do crossovers but I thought I'd give this a shot. I don't know as much about Maura's life details so let's just say they both went to some Boston med school together.

Side note: I also don't know what they teach doctors so I used my nursing scenarios. :P

Enjoy!

000 September, 1996 000

"Hi, is this seat taken?"

"No," Maura shook her head.

"Thanks," Arizona gave the other woman a small smile and took the empty seat.

A few minutes later, the seats of the small room filled up and the professor stood from her seat.

"Welcome to Health Assessment..."

The students remained silent and listened eagerly, causing the professor to smile.

"Yeah, it's always quiet on the first day, but I promise I'll be telling everyone to shut up by next week." She placed her hands together and comfortably leaned against her desk. "You picked up one of these things when you walked in and I asked you to put your name on it…" she held up a sheet of blank stickers, "you'll notice the coloured dot on the top right corner of each square. Now, since this is a health assessment class, you're going to get to know your peers… and I mean really get to know them," she chuckled to herself. "By the end of this semester, you'll know every mole on their back, every mark on their face- I'm not joking when I say this is a hands-on class. If you have a problem with that, well… you're not in the right program." She laughs to herself again.

"So let's start with some ice breakers, shall we?" She straightened up and walked closer to her class. "Everyone can stand up in a moment and gather in their colour groups. Red in that corner, blue in this corner, and green in that corner over there…" she pointed to the corners of the room. "I want you to take five minutes and just introduce yourselves."

A few unpleasant groans echoed through the room as the students began standing up and walking to their assigned corners to socialize.

"Oh no," Maura whispered to herself. She really didn't like unfamiliar crowds.

"That's funny…" Arizona looked down at the sticker on her shirt, "I don't have a coloured dot." She looked at the woman beside her and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm red," Maura looked down at her shirt.

"Hm…" Arizona glanced around them. She was the only one who didn't get a coloured sticker. "I'll just be in your group," she thought out loud and went into her satchel to pull out a red pen.

"Can you do that?" Maura tilted her head to the side and watched the other woman draw her own red dot on the sticker.

"Why not?" Arizona snorted, "It's just ice breakers."

A small smirk formed on Maura's mouth, "I guess you're right."

"There…" Arizona chuckled and looked down at her makeshift colour tag, "come on, groupie!" She smiled and stood up to head towards their colour corner.

Maura laughed and followed the woman who would be her lab partner for the rest of the semester.

000

"I would… um, I would…" Arizona felt her heart pound in her chest as she stood blankly in the simulation lab.

"Your patient is nauseas and just vomited 200cc's of dark green emesis, Robbins…" the professor's voice filled the room over the intercom. "250cc's… 300cc's…" she increased the numbers with each passing second.

Arizona ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the two-way mirror that occupied a wall of the room.

"End scenario," the professor stopped the machines and turned the light on to see her student from behind the two-way mirror. "What happened there, Robbins?"

"I'm sorry," Arizona gulped, trying to hold back her tears.

"I know you know this, Robbins…" the professor sighed. "What would you give this patient?" she asks more calmly.

"PRN Di…dimenhydrate… 1.5cc's…" Arizona sighed in disappointment.

"Good…" the professor nodded her head, "now just learn how to do that under pressure. Next!"

Arizona nodded her head and exited the room to let the next student into the lab.

"Hey," Maura quickly met her lab partner and pulled her aside to an empty hallway, "you did good."

"I blanked out," Arizona hiccuped.

"Okay, but other than that… you did well until then." Maura placed her hand on Arizona's arm and rubbed the tensed muscle.

"We went over this last night…" Arizona hiccupped again, "I know this."

"I know you do, I tested you- oh no, please don't cry." Maura started to get worried.

"I'm…" Arizona shook her head, "I-I just get emotional... w-when people of authority put me on the spot." She wiped her cheeks and controlled her breathing.

"Oh, come here…" Maura wrapped her arms around the weeping woman.

"I'm fine…" Arizona sobbed in the arms of the woman she's grown to be close friends with.

"Better?" Maura rubbed soothing circles on Arizona's back.

"Yeah," Arizona tightened her hold around Maura. In the torturous months that they've dedicated days of their life to this particular class, there were times when she didn't get to socialize with her friends. And Maura filled that spot when they worked on their labs together.

"Do you want to come over and go through this chapter again?" Maura offered. She rarely opened her home to others, but Arizona was one of the best friends she's made in school. Alright, she was one of the only friends she made at the school. But if she had to socialize with someone who she felt comfortable with, it was Arizona.

"Yes please," Arizona nodded her head against Maura's shoulder.

000

"I feel very lethargic, I have a sore throat, and my tummy feels funny," Maura read the scenario on the small cue card in her hand. "Nurse note: tender lymph nodes, slight temp, and elevated BP."

"Alright, Ms. Isles…" Arizona stood on the side of Maura's bed. "Can you open wide for me?"

"Ahh-haaa," Maura opened her mouth to let Arizona inspect or oral cavity with a pen light and tongue depressor.

"Alright, I'm going to ask you to lie flat on your back, please…" Arizona disposed of the tongue depressor and cleansed her hands with some sanitizer.

Maura lay flat against her bed as instructed.

"I'm going to lift your shirt and inspect your abdomen, is that alright?" Arizona asked.

"Of course, Dr. Robbins," Maura teased.

Arizona rolled her eyes and lifted Maura's shirt up to her ribs to expose her toned stomach. She positioned herself at the foot of the bed and inspected Maura's midsection while making notes on her little pad.

"I'm going to auscultate now…" Arizona sat on the edge of Maura's bed again.

"I'm a sixteen year old female, what does that mean?" Maura played along.

"I'm going to listen," Arizona laughed and placed her stethoscope in her ears. She placed the diaphragm between her fingers and lowered it onto Maura's lower stomach.

Maura felt goose bumps rise from her skin when Arizona placed her hand on her exposed skin. The simple touch sent chills through her body and she urged herself to remain still and ignore the sensations the woman was creating.

"Good," Arizona flashed her adorable dimples and Maura thought she had felt her heart stop in her chest. "I'm just going to tap around your tummy, okay?" Arizona made sure to sound like she was talking to a patient this time.

"Okay, Dr. Robbins." Maura nodded her head. She always looked at Arizona as a friend, but whenever they did this, Arizona did things to her body she could not explain. Arizona made her react to the simplest touch, and she swears Arizona had even turned her on a few times.

Arizona flattened her palm on Maura's abdomen and noticed the goose bumps that formed under her hand. "Are you cold, Maura?"

"No," Maura whispered and shook her head.

"Ticklish?" Arizona chuckled and percussed around Maura's stomach with her fingers.

"No," Maura shook her head again. She would never admit to her friend that a silly abdominal assessment was turning her on. She thought she was awkward enough as it was.

"Hm…" Arizona brushed it off and moved on with her assessment. She smoothed her hands around her lab partner's skin to feel for tenderness.

Maura shut her eyes to control her body's increasing reaction to Arizona's persistent touch.

"Are you sure you're alright, Maura?" Arizona withdrew her hands.

"Yeah," Maura sighed and brought her attention to the cue card. "There was URQ tenderness."

"Oh," Arizona thought for a moment. "Can you turn away from me and lay on your side?"

"Yep," Maura turned to her side and rested her head against the pillows. A moment later, Arizona's hands were placed below her breast, and she flinched in reaction. If it felt good to have her partner's hand so close to her chest, she wondered how good it would feel if Arizona really did touch her. 'Stop it, Maura!' she thought to herself immediately afterwards.

"Deep breath and exhale for me, please…" Arizona waited for Maura to take a deep breath and pushed her hand into her soft abdomen when she exhaled.

"OW!" Maura yelped.

"SORRY!" Arizona lifted her hands.

"I mean, the patient said ouch… you didn't actually hurt me," Maura reassured. "Patient's spleen is enlarged."

"Oh… okay," Arizona sighed in relief.

"So you've completed your assessment," Maura pulled her shirt down and sat up. "What can you say?"

"I would send your throat swabs to lab…" Arizona thought out loud. "But I'd suspect mononucleosis."

A large grin formed on Maura's face and she flipped the cure card to reveal the words on it.

"Ah, yes!" Arizona smiled and sat back on Maura's bed with a bounce.

"Congratulations, Dr. Robbins." Maura unconsciously placed her hand on Arizona's lap. "Now do exactly that on your demo test."

"Yeah, if only I don't blank out again," Arizona sighed. "Thanks for helping me out and stuff." She smiled at Maura and placed her hand on the one Maura had on her lap.

000

Over the next few weeks, the two women had more study sessions.

Maura thought she was imagining the attraction the felt towards Arizona, and surely she thought Arizona did not feel the same way towards her. She hated and loved working with her at the same time. She loved how Arizona made her body feel things no one else had, but she hated that it made her feel confused of what it could truly mean.

Maura laid on her bed while she took a quick break from her readings. Beside her, Arizona rested on her stomach with her books opened on Maura's pillow while she made some last minute notes.

"How do you feel about tomorrow's final simulation?" Maura asked.

"Ready." Arizona lifted her head from her notebook to look at her lab partner, "thanks to you."

Maura smiled and took a deep breath, "I think I'll miss this semester…" she said honestly.

"I won't," Arizona chuckled.

"What block are you in next semester?"

"Um…" Arizona thought for a moment, "three."

"Darn, I'm in block nine." Maura scrunched her nose.

"That's okay, we'll keep in touch." Arizona smiled and tapped her lab partner's arm.

"For sure."

"Hey, we should go out for drinks after this final… you know, to celebrate."

"Okay," Maura smiled, "that sounds fantastic."

000

"To Health Assessment," Arizona lifted her shooter.

"To Health Assessment," Maura chuckled and tapped their drinks.

"HM!" Arizona took her shoot and placed the shot glass back on the bar.

Maura hesitated and then drank her shot much slower than her lab partner took it. "Oh… gosh, that is…" she winced, "it's like acid burning my esophagus."

"Not much of a tequila person?" Arizona couldn't help but laugh.

Maura shook her head and laughed along, "more of a wine person."

"Ah," Arizona smiled and took a bite of her fries. "I really just come here for their all you can eat fries," she admitted. "I'll have to replace these with carrot sticks one day, but for now… " she laughed and took another two into her mouth.

"They're all you can eat?" Maura asked in surprise, "I've never been here."

"Really? I thought everyone on campus came here."

"I don't really leave my apartment," Maura admitted.

"Oh," Arizona popped more fries into her mouth.

"You really love those, huh?" Maura laughed.

"Mhm," Arizona gulped. "Want some?"

Maura thought for a moment and then looked at Arizona, "Sure, why not?" She laughed and took a fry. "Mmm," she moved her head from side to side, "I love this song."

Arizona narrowed her eyes until she recognized the song and noticed people starting to dance on the open floor. "Wanna dance?" she asked.

"Me?" Maura gasped, "Oh no, I don't…" she shook her head, "I mean, not in public or anything."

"Oh come on," Arizona smiled.

"No," Maura shook her head, "I'm enjoying these fries, thank you."

"You can always get more later, they're all you can eat!" Arizona chuckled and hopped off of her stool. "Come on!" She grasped Maura's arm.

"Oh, um…" Maura knew she lost this argument the moment Arizona touched her arm. "Okay…"

"Let's go," Arizona laughed and led them to the crowded dance floor.

Maura stood in front of Arizona and started pulsing her hips, awkwardly at first.

"Here it comes…" Arizona paused for a moment.

Maura laughed as the music picked up, "Stop right now…" she held her hands in front of her.

"Thank you very much," Arizona fanned herself.

"I need somebody with a human touch," Maura burst out laughing and hugged herself.

"HEY YOU!" Arizona pointed at her friend. "Always on the run,"

"Gotta slow it down baby, gotta have some fun!" Maura threw her head back in laughter.

The DJ began to mix up the songs and a steadier beat played through the room. And Maura got more comfortable with letting her body loose with Arizona.

Half way through the song, a tall young man approached Arizona, and Maura watched while she continued to dance. The man whispered something into Arizona's ear and Arizona whispered something back before shaking her head and giving him a small smile.

"What was that?" Maura leaned into her friend's ear and asked curiously when he walked away.

"He asked if I wanted to dance with him," Arizona replied over the loud music.

Maura looked back at the man and looked at her friend again, "But he has fantastic musculature …"

"I know," Arizona smirked, "but I'd rather not."

"Oh… okay," Maura wondered if the attractive male was simply not Arizona's type, but she didn't let the thought linger in her mind for too long.

"Alright, ladies and gents," the DJ came on the microphone, "we're going to slow things down a little with 'Stranger in Moscow'."

"I guess that's our cue to go back to the fries," Maura said with a hint of sadness.

"Not really…" Arizona smiled and offered her hand.

"Really?" Maura asked in surprise.

"Am I that bad of a dancer?" Arizona arched her eyebrow.

"Of course not," Maura took the woman's hand. "You're a great dancer."

"Oh? Thanks." Arizona laughed and placed her other hand on Maura's hip.

Maura smiled and stepped closer to place her hand on Arizona's shoulder, and the two women swayed to the song in the middle of the crowded floor.

Arizona gazed into Maura's eyes and watched the smile she had secretly admired all semester light up as they danced. She had been very quiet, and in fact, she ignored the small crush she developed on Maura the moment she thought she liked her more than she should. So she smiled back at the woman in her arms, but sighed internally, reminding herself that Maura was just another straight friend she'd have to get over.

Maura admired the softness of Arizona's arm beneath her palm, and the way her hands fit perfectly in hers. They were roughly the same height, and the gentleness of dancing with another woman was something she had never gotten from her usual male partners. Even the redness of her lips, and the lack of stubble on her face, made Maura wonder how it would be like to just feel Arizona's mouth against hers. But before she could think it through, her head leaned in to just do it.

A quiet gasp escaped Arizona's mouth when Maura pressed their lips in a gentle kiss. To say she was shocked of the bold move from Maura was an understatement. She thought she might have been dreaming, but was brought back to reality when Maura's tongue swiped her bottom lip and she more than willingly accepted it.

Maura tangled her fingers in Arizona's hair and Arizona wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, pulling her closer. Lost in the kiss, they didn't think of anything else but finally getting to taste each other in their mouths.

"I don't know if I should have done that…" Maura said when she pulled back and rested her forehead against Arizona's.

Arizona kept her eyes closed, scared that if she opened them this vivid dream would be over. "Did you want to do that?"

"Since the first time you came over," Maura admitted.

Arizona smiled and opened her eyes, "then you're not the only one."

Maura sighed and relief and ran her hand up and down Arizona's arm. "I wanna do that again," she said honestly.

Arizona blushed and pressed their lips again.

"Tell me to stop," Maura breathed out against her lips. Arizona just felt too good to let go.

"I don't want to," Arizona tightened her hold around Maura.

"Arizona…" Maura unconsciously moaned into her mouth. Her eyes opened for a brief moment and she locked eyes with a group of people curiously watching them as they danced. "Arizona, w-we should probably take this somewhere else," she whispered.

Arizona followed Maura's gaze and felt redness bloom in her cheeks when she noticed the small audience they've attract. "Wanna get out of here?" she asked.

"Way ahead of you," Maura giggled and pulled Arizona by the hand out of the crowded dance floor.

000

As soon as the cab brought them back to Maura's apartment, the door was locked and Arizona was pushed back into the couch. Maura immediately straddled the woman's hips and Arizona automatically ran her hands up and down Maura's thighs.

Arizona wondered how far Maura would take this tonight, but she was ready to go all the way. She didn't know if Maura was a one night stand-kinda girl, and she didn't know if she wanted Maura to be a one night stand either. But the thoughts of what they were and what they could be soon escaped her mind when Maura slid her hands up her shirt and cupped her bra-clad breast. Her thoughts were no longer important, and the only thing that mattered was they were together tonight.

"May I… touch you?" Maura asked out of courtesy.

Arizona broke the kiss and leaned forward to unhook her bra under her shirt. She tossed the garment off to the side after a moment and guided Maura's hands to fully cup her breast under her shirt.

A silent curse left Maura's mouth and she gently grasped the soft flesh, eliciting a moan from the other woman. Touching her now felt so much better than she thought in her head, especially when she felt Arizona's nipples harden against her palms as she continued to appreciate the woman's anatomy.

"Kiss me," Arizona gazed up at her lover and whispered.

Maura continued to touch Arizona's chest and leaned in to kiss her again.

Eventually, Arizona slipped her hands up Maura's shirt and received the same reaction she did when she had to touch Maura's stomach every time they studied. She crept up behind the other woman and unhooked her bra before slipping her thumbs underneath Maura's underwire and toying with her breast as well.

Maura felt her arousal pool in her panties and she unconsciously grinded her center against Arizona's pelvis.

When Arizona felt Maura rub against her front, she took it as her cue to bring a hand between them and place her palm on Maura's front.

"Sorry," Maura stopped her hips and groaned against Arizona's lips, thinking the hand was there to stop her hips from moving.

"No," Arizona whispered, "let me help…" she gently cupped Maura's mound and rubbed her through her pants.

"Arizona," Maura gasped and dug blunt nails into Arizona's sides. "Arizona, please…" she practically begged.

"What do you want, Maura?" Arizona asked with a smirk on her face.

"Touch me," Maura moaned.

"I am touching you."

"No," Maura groaned and lifted her hips from Arizona's hand. "Touch me inside," she unzipped the front of her pants.

Arizona watched Maura tug her pants down her thighs, mesmerized by the tone of her legs and the shape of her figure. When Maura came back to straddle her hips, she flipped them around to lay Maura back against the couch.

"Can I take this?" she asked, taking the delicate material of Maura's top into her hands.

"I'll do it," Maura sat up and took her shirt off, quickly folding it before placing it on the coffee table with her bra.

"Huh…" Arizona arched her eyebrow.

"I don't like wrinkles," Maura winced.

"Okay," Arizona chuckled and pulled her own top over her head before topping her lover again. As she kissed Maura, she and pushed her panties down to rub her through her folds.

"OH, HMM," Maura gasped as Arizona touched her womanhood for the first time. She could feel Arizona's breast rub against hers, and the sensations the woman on top of her was creating was just heavenly.

"Inside…" she urged Arizona when she couldn't handle any more teasing, "please."

Arizona rubbed her lover a few more times and then entered her slowly with two strong fingers.

"Arizona…" Maura moaned her name and slightly arched her back. She admits it wasn't as filling as a man would fill her up, but when Arizona started moving inside her, she felt something new and downright pleasing. Arizona pounded and rubbed parts inside of her perfectly into a sudden orgasm.

"Oh fuck…" Maura cursed for the first time in months. Her nails clawed at Arizona's back and her thighs squeezed her lover's hips as she peaked. Months of wondering how good it would feel to have Arizona touch her was answered by the strong fingers thrusting between her legs, and the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Give it to me," Arizona husked into Maura's ear and continued to whisper sweet nothings as she gently brought Maura back down from her high.

"Oh Jesus…" Maura gulped when she went limp underneath her lab partner. Her body was still recovering from the buzz, and it took her a moment to catch her breath again.

Arizona scattered kisses across Maura's neck and collar bone while she waited for her to recover. And she slowly pulled out of Maura's entrance when she Maura's grip loosened around her fingers.

"That was… one of the best orgasms… ever," Maura said hazily.

"One of the best?" Arizona teased.

"Top three, at least!" Maura chuckled and brushed her lover's hair back with her fingers.

"I guess I could settle for that." Arizona laughed.

"You've done this with a woman before, haven't you?" Maura finally asked.

"Yeah," Arizona answered honestly.

"Hmm," Maura locked her fingers behind Arizona's neck and caressed the soft skin. "I don't think I can be as good as that…" she said honestly, suddenly conscious of her skill to reciprocate back to Arizona.

"This isn't a contest, Maura." Arizona smiled and nudged Maura's nose with hers.

"Okay, but if I'm not successful in-"

"You talk too much," Arizona snickered and stole a quick kiss before Maura could ramble on. "You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with."

Maura nodded her head and traced Arizona's flawless jaw line with her thumb, "I want to touch you too."

"That can be arranged," Arizona's eyes softened and she kissed her lover's forehead.

Maura relaxed, seeing how patient and understanding Arizona was willing to be. She always admired how kind and caring her lab partner had been, and she was thankful that still applied in the bedroom. Slowly flipping their position, she propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at the gorgeous beauty beneath her.

"You should probably take your pants off," Maura teased.

"That is a good idea," Arizona chuckled and lifted her hips to help Maura pull her bottoms down her legs before kicking it off with the rest of her clothing on the floor.

Maura's eyes were immediately on Arizona's slit and she wondered where to start. Women had much more going on down there, and so naturally, she hesitated.

Arizona read the look on her lover's face and pulled her down for a kiss. "Whatever you want to do," she reassured quietly.

"O-okay," Maura placed her hands between her legs, much like Arizona did to her moments ago. The woman's arousal instantly coated her fingers and she felt flattered at how turned on Arizona was with her.

"Hmm," Arizona hummed and closed her eyes. She felt Maura part her folds with her fingers and get familiar with her lower anatomy. When Maura finally made contact with her clit, she moaned a little louder to non-verbally cue the other woman.

"Oh…" Maura rubbed her fingers over the same spot again, eliciting another moan from the woman beneath her. The more she rubbed the area, the more Arizona reacted, and she started to get the hang of it. She loved making Arizona feel good, and watching her curse and moan in pleasure.

Eventually, Maura slipped two fingers into her lover and started a steady rhythm. Arizona groaned in pleasure when Maura pounded into her repeatedly, and she felt her core clench around Maura's fingers, wanting to feel her move in and out. She started to feel the orgasm Maura was building up inside of her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to get there from penetration alone. So slipping a hand between them, she toyed with her clit while Maura penetrated her.

Maura felt her arm muscles begin to burn from the repeated motion, but she ignored the dull pain to please Arizona as much as she could.

"So close…" Arizona warned.

"Really?" Maura asked in surprise. She was actually going to make Arizona orgasm.

Arizona couldn't help but chuckle amd move her hips to meet Maura's thrusts, "just don't stop what you're doing."

A concentrated crease formed on Maura's forehead and she thrust into her lover repeatedly until she felt Arizona suck on her fingers.

"God, yes, Maura…" Arizona shook as she came against Maura's hand.

Maura pumped as fast and hard as she could in and out of her lover, even against the resistance, until Arizona's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Maura stop…" Arizona begged, "Please."

Maura gasped quietly and stilled her hand.

"I can't take any more," Arizona huffed and started to laugh. "You're going to be the death of my vagina."

"Oh," Maura blushed and slowly withdrew her hand. "Did that feel good for you?" she asked.

"Yes, that was great," Arizona smiled and brought Maura's hand to her mouth to lick her own juices off Maura's fingers.

Maura's eyes widened when Arizona took her fingers into her mouth and she could swear it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. And it turned her on all over again.

"I can't believe I just did that," Maura released a satisfying breath.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asked carefully.

"I mean, I'm not dreaming, right?"

"Maura…" Arizona arched her eyebrow, "have you been having erotic dreams about me?"

Maura felt the heat bloom in her cheeks and she cursed her complexion for being so easily flushed.

"You totally have!" Arizona bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"I can't help it," Maura playfully nudged her lover's shoulder.

"It's okay, I have too…" Arizona admitted, "once or twice."

"Really?" Maura looked down at her partner.

"Mhm," Arizona flashed her dimples, "Now that we're being honest and all."

"Attraction does such strange things to our minds, doesn't it?" Maura slowly stood from the couch and headed towards her kitchen, completely naked.

"Where are you going?" Arizona sat up and watched her partner go into the fridge.

"Our couch activities have worked up quite the appetite, I'm afraid," Maura smiled and began looking for something to eat. "I wish we would have brought some of those fries back."

"Hm, I think those fries were the last things on our minds when we left that place." Arizona snorted and stood up to follow Maura. "Wow, do you have anything that isn't organic?" She glanced at the fridge and back at her lab partner.

"Um…" Maura thought for a moment, "I do have a jar of chocolate-hazelnut spread that I secretly indulge in once a month."

"That works," Arizona reached for the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Ah, here it is…" Maura went on her tip toes to reach for the jar on a high shelf of her cupboard.

Arizona unpeeled her banana and watched Maura's nude body stretch to get the chocolate spread. The woman was ridiculously fit and she couldn't help but stare.

"See something appetizing?" Maura caught Arizona's eyes.

Arizona innocently shrugged her shoulders and seductively put the banana into her mouth. "BLEH!" she pulled the tip of the shaft back out and laughed. "Wrong fruit!"

Maura laughed at the adorable woman and uncapped the container before handing it to her.

"Thanks," Arizona ripped a piece of her banana and dunked it into the chocolate before taking a generous bite. "Mmm, that's better."

"You can't eat junk food forever, you know..." Maura ripped a piece of Arizona's banana and dipped it in the chocolate. "Oh, that is good," she licked her fingers clean.

"It's not my fault that all the yummy food is bad for you," Arizona took another bite.

"Huh…" Maura smiled and wiped the drop of chocolate on Arizona's chin.

"Sorry, this is really good…" Arizona chuckled.

"I know," Maura grinned mischievously and brought her lips to Arizona's mouth to nibble at the chocolate on her bottom lip.

"You should stop or we'll be at it all night," Arizona teased.

Maura laughed and dipped her finger in the jar before bringing it to her mouth, "Then you better eat up quick!"

000 December, 1996 000

"So you're not coming back until the next semester?" Maura asked while she helped her best friend pack her bags.

"No, my brother will be home so my mom's going to want to have the two of us with her for as long as she can." Arizona placed a few more items in her suit case. "Aren't you going home for Christmas?"

"Yes," Maura nodded her head, "but it's very quiet in my mother's home."

"Then you'll have a break from all the noise here."

"Yeah, I guess I will." Maura picked at the lint on Arizona's bed.

"Why the long face?" Arizona took Maura's hands and brought her up to stand face to face.

"I'll just miss you, that's all." Maura shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll miss you too," Arizona kissed her friend's forehead.

"I guess I'll see you next semester…" Maura wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.

"Of course, we'll keep in touch."

"Promise?"

"You're a good friend, Maura." Arizona brushed Maura's hair away from her face. "This fling wasn't just for sex."

"I know…" Maura sighed and tapped her finger against Arizona's shirt.

"What are you thinking of?" Arizona asked as they embraced.

"Maybe it wasn't just about sex… but…" Maura grasped Arizona's hip. "Do you wanna do it real quick before you leave?"

Arizona chuckled and slid her hand to grasp Maura's ass, "I've created a monster."

"Hmm," Maura smiled and pressed their lips, "Less talking, more touching."

000

The intensity of the next semester was something they expected but also took them off guard. Keeping their head above the ocean of school work took most of their energy, and soon the two drifted apart. Months went by without a word from each other, and without knowing it, their lives moved on. It was unpreventable. Their worlds were constantly moving forward, and it didn't allow much time to stop or look back.

Arizona sat at the bar of her favourite campus hang-out, eating her usual fries while her date told her stories of her home in Colombia.

"That sounds like fun," Arizona smiled.

"Oh it is!" the woman smiled, "The streets get filled with food and dancing…" she explained with a cute accent.

Arizona listened attentively until someone caught her attention from of the corner of her eye.

Maura walked into the place with her arm linked around a tall man's elbow. When she caught Arizona's gaze, she gave her a genuine smile.

Arizona smiled back at her ex-lab partner and watched the man whisper something into Maura's ear, causing her to laugh. She remembers the exact way Maura laughed when they fooled around in her bed, and the way she made the same face after they shared an orgasm.

"Know her?" Arizona's date broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah," Arizona turned her attention back to her exotic date.

"She's in my Pharmacology class," the woman mentioned.

"Oh?" Arizona smiled, "she's the reason why I passed Health Assessment."

"Uh-huh," the Colombian woman took a sip of her drink, "She seems very smart."

"Yeah…" Arizona looked back at Maura and her hunky man date, "I couldn't have asked for a better lab partner."


End file.
